Irrational Love
by detectivezelda
Summary: Love comes in all sorts of shapes and sizes. One sly fox also finds himself victim of this as he realizes he may like a certain bunny in a way that pertains to more than friendship. Complete (Nick's POV)
**A/N: This story is a complete fluffy one shot (told from Nick's POV) with an ending that could be considered open-ended. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Zootopia is owned by the wonderful people over at Disney, not me.**

 **As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

I'm rather sure the way I feel about the rabbit sitting next to me is...irrational.

Yep, that sounds about right.

I take a sip from my glass of water, trying to ebb the heat that was flowing through me like an untamed wildfire. My paw shakes as I quickly place my glass down on the table in front of me, and I can only hope she doesn't catch on to my odd behavior because _everything_ about the last few minutes is downright strange to me.

I guess realizing you're attracted to your best friend will do that for you.

"Helloooo? Earth to Nick? Are you still there?" Judy asks, half joking, half worried, as she waves one of her paws in front of my face to gather my attention. What she doesn't know is that she never lost it. I've been thinking about her nonstop ever since she walked into my abode seven minutes ago.

"Of course I am, Carrots," I say smoothly, rolling my eyes. "Where else would I be?"

"You sure weren't listening to me," she says, adjusting the strap to her tank top, my mouth growing dry as I watch her. This is normally where I'd smirk, offer some offhand comment about how dull it is to listen to her blather on about our last successful case, since I was there too obviously, but my brain has decided to ditch me and go on a mini vacation apparently.

"I was listening," I say simply, able to form thought again, thankfully. "I just began to tune you out when I realized this was going to be a play by play of today's earlier events instead of the short and sweet summary most tend to go for."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" She exclaims, giving my arm a quick punch, that does nothing but make me aware, once again, that we may be sitting just a little bit too close to each other. "You know this is all for the success of our team. We can't afford mistakes, especially now that Chief Bogo seems to be taking us seriously."

"Yeah, but I know we'll be fine. I believe in us, don't you?"

She's quiet for a moment as she nibbles on her bottom lip, which is _such a distracting thing for her to do_. It doesn't help that she looks really good in her lilac colored tank top and navy shorts. There is also a delicious smell radiating off of her that becomes more pronounced whenever she moves. This bunny was about to be the death of me and the sad part was she wouldn't even understand what happened if I did suddenly kneel over from a heart attack. "Well, yeah, sure I believe in us, Nick. We make up one of the best teams on the force if I say so myself. I just want us to be prepared, you know?"

"I know, and I support that one hundred percent," I say, fighting the urge to move closer to her, flick her nose, or something that would bring us closer to touching. It's not a feeling I want to stay acquainted with for long because knowing me, I'll act on it sooner rather than later. I am a fox by nature after all. "But we can't prepare for everything we could potentially get hit with out on the field. All that really matters is knowing that we have each other's backs."

"I know you're right," she says, nodding, turning those amethyst colored eyes on me, drowning in a sadness I wanted to take from her. "I just would hate for something to happen to you because I didn't think things through properly."

I swallow as my heartbeat accelerates. "Carrots, you've proven time and again I can trust you with my life. Don't worry about it."

Her smile grows at a speed similar to that of Flash's, but it's brighter and makes me feel like a gooey mess inside. My heart drums erratically, sure of what it wants, but oblivious to how sticky and messy traveling down a road like this is.

Unfortunately, I know it's too late for me to try and stop it.

I'm thrown off guard when Judy's body crashes into mine, her arms wrapping around my back as her head rests comfortably on my chest, her ears tickling my nose. A simple hug. One we've given to each other so many times I've lost count, but this one? This may be the first one that I hesitate to continue, as my body freezes, trying to catch up with what just happened. I'm still sitting down on the couch in my living room, and she's on top of me smelling like heaven, and my mind pretty much self-combusts.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life," she says, giving me a look of adoration. "I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."

That snaps me out of my hesitation, and I wrap my arms around her knowing her big heart is a key reason for why I feel this way. "I feel the same way Whiskers," I say, giving her a lazy eye gaze. "I think you're a pretty lucky gal to have a dashing fellow like me in your life."

"Nick!" She groans, sitting up completely to give me a mock look of irritation. Her ears are down and her eyes are set in a glare. I don't care what she says, cute is a fine word to describe her ten out of ten times any day of the week. "You can't hold back your over inflated ego for one moment?"

I smirk, giving her a slight shrug. "And what fun would that be? After all, it's true anyway."

She shakes her head, but smirks back at me. The kiss she gave to the side of my muzzle was lightning fast, but it causes the heat to return to the full length of my body anyway. I could feel a smile bloom on my face. Grr, pesky feelings. "That's probably one of the reasons why I love you so much."

"Oh, really? You love me do ya?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"I do, Nick Wilde," she says, giving me another hug that most likely means I'll have to douse myself in cold water soon.

I'm sure her version of love is different from the affections I have blooming for her inside, but I can wait it out. All I have to do is convince her how perfect we'd be together, and how could she say no to the slyest fox she knows?

Yeah, exactly.

* * *

 **A/N: So there it is, my short and sweet one shot. I'm sure a lot of you who decided to read it will hate me for it, but I have my other fiction to work on and I don't want to become overwhelmed.**

 **Still, I couldn't help, but share this with you all because who doesn't love a small bit of fluff? x3**

 **Feel free to review, favorite, or even follow if you enjoyed it! I'm sure I'll be bringing you more one shots in the future if this one gathers a solid response.**

 **Thanks for reading! Destiny**


End file.
